Caesar Martinez
Caesar Martinez is a character from the Walking Dead comic book series and its television adaption. He is a resident of Woodbury and acted as one of the Governor's top enforcers. In the television series, he serves as the secondary antagonist of the second half of Season 3 and an anti-villain in Season 4. In the comic series, he serves as a supporting antagonist in Volume 5: The Best Defense and the secondary antagonist of Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life. In the series he is portrayed by Jose Pablo Cantillo who also portrayed Amerika from Chappie. Comic Book Series Martinez in the comic book series is a fence guard who first appears when he allowed Rick Grimes, Michonne and Glenn into Woodbury to meet the Governor. After they are tortured by the Governor, Martinez realized how evil the Governor truly was and helped the three escape. When they arrive at the prison, Martinez sneaks away in an attempt to inform the citizens of Woodbury of the location of the prison. On his way back to Woodbury though, Martinez was stopped by Rick, who ran him over with the RV. Martinez admits that he was sent by the Governor, but also says that he intended to bring the good citizens, not the Governor and his men. Rick, however, strangled Martinez to death, saying that he doesn't know what people are capable of. Martinez' head was then found by a Woodbury scouting party, who brought back his reanimated head as a form of propaganda for the Governor to use to rally the townspeople and attack the prison. Television Series Martinez in the AMC TV series is one of the Governor's allies. After Merle Dixon was betrayed by the Governor, Martinez became his second-in-command. In the episode "Arrow On The Doorpost", Martinez reveals to Daryl that his family was killed by walkers, thus creating his hatred for them. In "Welcome To The Tombs", Martinez joined the assault on the prison. After it failed, he joined the Governor in wanting to go back, but then watched in horror along with Shumpert as the Governor massacred all the citizens that resisted. Although he is horrified, Martinez still joins the Governor as he, Martinez and Shumpert drive off to an unknown location. In Season 4 episode 6 "Live Bait", Martinez and Shumpert abandoned the Governor because of what he did and because he is "dead weight" to them. They continued travelling together but Shumpert was bitten by a walker and Martinez had to kill him. In the episode "Dead Weight", Martinez is shown to lead another group of survivors. They meet the Governor, who is accompanied by a family, and Martinez accepts them into his group but demands that each of them helps in the group. One day, a drunken Martinez takes the Governor on top of an RV where they play golf. There, he says that maybe he and the Governor could form a partner-based leadership, to which the Governor becomes enraged and hits him over the head with a golf club. He then kicks him off the RV and drags him over to a walker pit, yelling "I don't want it" as he lowers a screaming Martinez into the pit where the walkers devour the perished Martinez. In the aftermath, others assume that he got drunk at night and fell onto the walker pit where he perished. Appearances Novel Series *"Rise of the Governor" *"The Road to Woodbury" *"The Fall of the Governor" Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense *Issue 27 Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life *Issue 31 *Issue 32 *Issue 33 *Issue 34 *Issue 35 *Issue 36 Volume 8: Made To Suffer *Issue 43 (Flashback) Volume 13: Too Far Gone *Issue 75 (Back-Up Story) TV Series Season 3 *3x03: "Walk With Me" *3x05: "Say The Word" *3x07: "When the Dead Come Knocking" *3x08: "Made To Suffer" *3x09: "This Sorrowful Life" *3x10: "Home" *3x11: "I Ain't a Judas" *3X13: "Arrow on the Doorpost" *3x14: "Prey" *3x15: "This Sorrowful Life" *3x16: "Welcome to the Tombs" Season 4 *4x06: "Live Bait" *4x07: "Dead Weight" Gallery Comics Martinez comics.jpg|Martinez introducing himself. Caesar_death.png|Caesar hit with the RV by Rick 23369-comic-the-walking-dead-rick-grimes.jpg|Rick Grimes standing over a dead Martinez in an open field. TV Series Caesar Martinez TV Series.png|Martinez, portrayed by Jose Pablo Cantillo Martinez_Live_Bait.jpg|Martinez in "Live Bait" TGMurderingMartinez.jpg|The Governor feeding Martinez to the Walkers Navigation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Spy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Enforcer Category:Amoral Category:Right-Hand Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Betrayed Category:Image Villains Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Affably Evil